


Dolls

by npop



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Discussions of Past Trauma, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Suggestive Themes, i had to research for this fic lmfaooo, i have no idea how makeup works either so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21709123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/npop/pseuds/npop
Summary: Nya couldn’t understand how Skylor could go out every day with a full face of makeup. Regardless, she loved her for it. Her warrior queen in ruby red lipstick, her Barbie - no her Bratz doll.
Relationships: Nya/Skylor (Ninjago)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Dolls

Skylor practically lived for make-up. Bright eyeshadow palettes that popped off her clear umber skin, ruby red lipstick, eyeliner, mascara. The bolder the makeup, the better. There was hardly a day that went by without wearing her war paint. 

_ "It’s an old habit,”  _ Nya recalls Skylor saying. _ “Father always expected me to be, well looking presentable when he had guests over. And he always had guests over.” _

As for Nya, it just wasn't her thing. It wasn’t convenient to go into battle with a full face of makeup. She was used to getting surprise attacks from crazed villains with her boys. And they  _ always  _ got attacked when they least expected it. It was hard enough fighting Chen's army with a face full of geisha makeup.

But Skylor had practically  _ begged _ Nya to let her do her makeup. And Nya could never deny her girlfriend anything - she loved her too much. Her warrior queen in ruby red lipstick, her Barbie - no her Bratz doll.

So that's how she ended up in Skylor's apartment bedroom today, propped next to Skylor and her make-up kit. They wouldn't get anything accomplished with the rowdy boys at the monastery and as much as the couple enjoyed Pixal's company, they needed a much quieter setting.

Nya sat on a chair next to Skylor as stood by the bureau gathering her supplies.  _ Supplies.  _ It makes Nya sound as if Skylor was going to perform surgery on her. Skylor's bright red twists hung over her face elegantly as she approached Nya with a small bottle filled with a tan liquid. Skylor was bare-faced today for once, as the two hadn't gone out all day. Her sparkling ruby red acrylic nails shone brightly in contrast with the bottle. Was it nail polish? 

"I got foundation for your skin tone yesterday. Obviously mine is too dark for yours." Skylor spoke up, clearing up the silence between them.

Ah, foundation. So that’s what that was. Nya recalled several online make-up artists using it as a sort of make-up base on Chirp.

"Foundation? I thought that was nail polish." Nya questioned. At that, Skylor let out a soft laugh.

"Maybe I can paint your nails one day." The redhead suggested. She poured some of the foundation on the beauty blender and began smoothing it on Nya's face.

"As long as it matches my gi, oh wait. I forgot I wear gloves." Nya teased. The liquid spread smooth across her face. She felt like a cake being glazed. Nya closed her eyes as Skylor headed toward her with a large eyeshadow palette.

"Then it'll match your  áo dài ," Skylor said, applying a layer of cool blue eyeshadow on Nya's eyelids with a smooth small brush. "Just like this eyeshadow." 

Nya let out a soft laugh in response. The redhead discarded the palette for a tube of eyeliner then began applying a thin coat of black liner on the rims of Nya's eyelids. She closed the tube and set it to the side.

"Or-" Skylor began, her mouth twisting into a wicked grin. "You can ditch the gloves and get razor sharp acrylics to scratch out the eyes of your enemies." The redhead clenched her hands in a catlike motion showing off her ruby red nails for added effect.

"Pretty dark, Miss Chen. But I've got Zane and his shurikens if I ever need anyone's eyes scratched out..." Nya replied.

"Thank you for your consideration, either way, Miss Smith," Skylor replied in a formal voice, tipping her head down at Nya and placing her arm at her stomach, mocking a formal bow.

Nya giggled at her girlfriend's dramatics. "But about that foundation… you didn't have to spend money on me," She quickly added. She wasn't used to being pampered. It's not like she and Kai grew up dirt poor but she had a simple upbringing. There wasn't much two little kids could do to make money in their small secluded village after all.

Skylor reached for a thick tube of basic black mascara with her right hand. "I can be your personal sugar mama now babe.” Skylor teased, motioning her left hand to rub her two fingers to make the "I got mula" motion. “I've got all the money in the world," Skylor continued with a playful wink.

Skylor then put her left hand to the mascara tube, opening it with a quick twist and motioning the brush towards Nya's right eyelash. Knowing what was to come, Nya kept her eye entirely still and didn't dare blink. Nya's stomach churned. Goosebumps rose on her arms. Eye makeup always put her at the edge. It felt as if her eyes were about to be poked out. With a simple swipe of the brush on her right eyelash, Skylor then repeated the motion on Nya's right eyelash. Nya finally blinked and let out a deep breath.

Skylor's eyebrows furrowed, her eyes focusing on her girlfriend with an expression of worry. "You alright there, babe?" 

"You know, haven't had my make-up done since I infiltrated your dad's home." Nya suddenly said out of nowhere. Her mouth then immediately shut. She forgot Chen was still a soft spot for Skylor. Nya's stomach churned.

Skylor’s eyebrows raised, "Wait, you what?" 

Nya let out a deep sigh, looking into her girlfriend’s black eyes. "It was during the tournament. I was trying to make sure my boys didn't die well trying to win the tournament."

Skylor bit her lip, her eyes wavering away from Nya to the closed mascara tube she had in her hand; which she played with absentmindedly.

Nya shook her head, mentally facepalming herself. Now she had upset her girlfriend. Her Skylor.

"I shouldn't have brought it up." Nya apologized. "I know it's still a sore spot for you."

"No really, don't worry," Skylor said, her voice trailing off. Still, she gave Nya a reassuring smile, yet it did not hide her pained eyes. Nya chewed on her lip, wanting to say something to make her feel better but not being able to find the words. Clearing up the stiff atmosphere between them, Skylor quickly switched the topic, "So what kind of make-up did you wear?"

Nya averted her gaze, cheeks flushed. "That kabuki makeup Chen's harem wore."

"You went disguised as one of his kabuki's?" Skylor's eyebrows furrowed.

Nya responded to her question with a nod, sneaking a glance at the red-head. Skylor’s mouth was twisted an “O”, laughter stifling from her throat.

"Oh hell no." Skylor managed to say in between laughs. Nya shifted in her small seat in embarrassment. "Nya, you're something else."

Once her laughter ceased, Skylor grabbed a tube of lipstick from her table. Uncapping the lid and twisting it upward, she unveiled a scarlet red shade. 

"I always thought red suited you more," Skylor whispered, coating Nya’s lips with a generous amount of the pigment. “Plus we would match too.”

Nya bit the inside of her cheek.  _ Sometimes she did wish she was still red, the color of luck of fierceness. And being Samurai X. Being free. Making her own choices. Not letting nothing stop her. _

But she was blue now. Controller of the tides. The fucking celestial water master and she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. She had earned her place in the Boy's Club and figured out for the most part what destiny held in store for her. Nya was determined to keep following her path.

"Imagine me with blue lipstick." Nya suddenly said, pulling herself back to reality.

Skylor let out a small giggle. "You'd look as if you've just eaten paint!"

Nya pressed her lips together with a pop, letting the lipstick spread evenly on her lips. Skylor added the finishing touch, just a touch of incredibly light pink blush on her cheeks. She stood up from the small chair and made her way to the vanity. Nya looked into the mirror. It was a simple look, her eyelids coated in blue eyeshadow, her red lip tethering her to her old days before she became the Master of Water. The foundation hid any blemishes from her suntanned skin. She felt like one of those sponsored "models" on Chirp.

“Cheese!” Skylor suddenly shouted, sneak attacking Nya from behind.

Nya let out a yelp, turning around and shooting the woman a death glare. With her trusty Borg smartphone in hand, the redhead was ready to snap a mini photoshoot.

"Oh no!" Nya yelled, covering her face from Skylor's sight, laughing as her girlfriend attempted to sneak a picture.

"What are you the paparazzi?" Nya shouted, giving in to her girlfriend's antics, giving super exaggerated posed to Skylor's little phone camera.

“Your fans are gonna love this!” Skylor laughed. “But not as much as I love you.”

Nya tackled Skylor onto the bed and the redhead shrieked, her phone tumbling down to the carpet. The two laughed, their foreheads pressed against each other. Skylor stared at Nya’s lips, discovering that she had put too much lipstick on her and she had a small red smudge on the skin next to her lip.

"Oops. Accidentally added too much lipstick." 

"I guess you'll have to wipe it off for me," Nya whispered huskily

"I guess I will," Skylor replied nonchalantly, rubbing the corner of Nya's ruby coated lips with her thumb.

"Or, we could find other ways of getting this all off," Nya replied, stroking her girlfriend's arm, hand positioned over her shoulder.

"Already wanting to ruin my work already?" Skylor teased. “I wouldn’t like to get down and dirty with all that stuff on if I were you.”

Nya got off of her girlfriend, lying next to the redhead face to face on the bed. Skylor stared at her, hand serving as an armrest for her head.

“Speaking from experience, Chen?” Nya commented. Skylor stuck her tongue out at her. Nya stuck her tongue back at her girlfriend.

"We could start a YouTube channel then." Nya drawled on. "We're already famous. We'll get followers in no time."

"I'm famous for all the wrong reasons," Skylor said with a loud laugh. "Didn't know you were the celebrity type though."

"Only for you," Nya said with a wink. Skylor rolled her eyes.

"We can call it Water-Shifter," Skylor suggested, snuggling into the dark-haired woman's arms.

"Corny, but I'll take it," Nya replied, kissing Skylor on the cheek, leaving a red lipstick mark.


End file.
